visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Riku
戮''' is a vocalist in the visual kei scene. Currently, he is the vocalist of visual kei band chariots. He is also best known as the former vocalist of Lin and Phantasmagoria. Biography *Chinese Zodiac Sign: Fire Snake ( From 18 February 1977 to 6 February 1978) *Height: 169cm (5'6.5") *Weight: 48kg (106lbs) *Shoe size: 24.5cm *Family: Father, mother, older brother *Cigarette brand: Neo Cedar *Habitually used perfume: ANGEL HEART *Favorite colors: White, black, gold, silver *Favorite scent: Chocolate, ANGEL HEART *First CD: COMPLEX *Artist that influences you: Kiyoharu Band History * '''KAWON - January 1999 ~ February 10, 2002 * HISKAREA - January 1, 2003 ~ October 24, 2004 * Phantasmagoria - December 2004 ~ August 31, 2007, December 2009 ~ April 5,2010 * chariots - December 2007 ~ February 28,2010; 2016~present * 凛 - April 2010 ~ June 30, 2013 Session bands *'罪団法人黒十字' - August 25, 2004~January 8, 2014 (sporadic activity) - Medical-themed collaboration session with SUGAR FORKFUL/Dali vocalist Ren. *'Bloodly-clown' - A collaborative session band with Pumpkin Head vocalist フライパン. Lineup also included guitarist 泰祐 (ex-Pablo Honey), bassist エイジ (ex-秘密結社コドモA), and drummer ジェッツ (ex-Nana, Logiq). They performed from December 17, 2006 to March 31, 2007. *'chariots requiem' - Formed by Riku after his departure from Lin, the band is known to have performed once at the event, King of 『M』 Order ''on April 15, 2014. Lineup included Riku, supported by guitarists KAZ (ex-VII-Sense) and 猛 (SAVAGE), bassist 迅 (ex-UnsraW, now in SHAPE SHIFTER), and drummer Mikage (ex-VII-Sense). *'「C」 SESSION''' - After being quiet for a short time, it was announced that Riku had formed this band. Lineup consists of Riku, and his fellow chariots support members, guitarist KAZ, bassist 迅 (SHAPE SHIFTER), and drummer Mikage. The band made their debut at HOLIDAY SHINJUKU at the Candy Vox Music event, DRAMAS BATTLE ''on August 25, 2015. Guest appearances * 'KISAKI PROJECT' - Vocals (深絆) Discography Albums Clearorcode.png| 'HISKAREA Clear or Erode' EP (2003.10.01) Hiskalbum.png| 'HISKAREA HISKAREA ～ヒスカリア～' EP (2004.10.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_Synthesis.jpg| 'Phantasmagoria Synthesis Songs' EP (2006.09.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_ideal.jpg| 'Phantasmagoria subjective or ideal' EP (2006.12.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_fragment.jpg| 'Phantasmagoria signs of fragment' EP (2006.12.20) Seeds_of_Brain_Delkmiroph.jpg| 'Phantasmagoria Seeds of Brain' EP (2010.03.10) Image:chariots_juudan.jpg| 'chariots 錆び付いた銃弾' EP (2008.12.10) Image:chariots_shuukou.jpg| 'chariots 凍てついた銃口' EP (2008.12.10) Image:chariots_ima.jpg| 'chariots 今軌跡省ミル-唯我独尊完全盤- ' EP (2009.07.15) chariots_package.jpg| 'chariots package' Full-length(2010.02.03) chariots_griever.jpeg| 'chariots griever' mini-album(2012.12.12) 15258-independentmaze-owjg.jpg| '凛 Independent "MAZE"' full-length (2011.08.31) 23325-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-g63k.jpg| '凛 VALUE-EXCLAIM' full-length (2012.03.01) 000653.jpg| '凛 The Psalms and Lamentations''' EP (2012.11.21) Singles with HISKAREA *2003.06.06 Lost... with Phantasmagoria * 2004.12.21 Material pain * 2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival * 2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION * 2005.10.19 未完成とギルト (Mikansei to GUILT) * 2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ (Shinsoukyoku) * 2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ (Kyousoukyoku) * 2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ (Gensoukyoku) * 2006.12.13 under the veil * 2007.02.14 Vain * 2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) * 2010.03.10 Diamond Dust * 2010.06.16 actuality with chariots * 2007.12.05 Jade / cold pray * 2008.03.12 唯 (Yui) * 2008.04.16 我 (Ga) * 2008.05.14 独 (Doku) * 2008.11.19 トリガー (Trigger) * 2009.04.08 ablaze my sorrow * 2009.10.07 光 (Hikari) * 2009.11.04 灰 (Hai) * 2009.12.09 闇 (Yami) * 2010.12.15 亜種 (Ashu) * 2016.02.01 棘咎 with 凛 * 2010.06.02 As If Forever Exists. * 2011.10.02 Ambient Cosmo * 2010.11.10 Metamorphose * 2011.03.30 Silent to My Pain * 2011.05.25 Flowers Bloom Category:Profiles Category:Vocalists